teentitansheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League
The Justice League is an assemblage of superheroes who join together as a team. The seven original members were Aquaman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman. Members Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) -''' The daughter of the Queen of the Amazons on an island paradise that no man has visited. She was born in 3,000 B.C. Diana is spurred to travel to the outside world by the appearance of a male visitor. She decides to bring the wise teachings of her people to the world and fight injustice as Wonder Woman. 'Batman (Bruce Wayne) -' After his parents were murdered by a criminal, Bruce Wayne trained his mind and body to fight crime as Batman, using the image of the bat to strike terror into the hearts of criminals. 'Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) -' The last son of a dying world, a young Kal-El was sent to Earth before his homeworld was destroyed and was adopted by human couples. Learning that he had powers greater than those of mortal men and chose to use those to help others as Superman. 'Aquaman (Arthur Curry )-' Aquaman was the son of Atlanna, an Atlantean princess banished from '''Atlantis due to her interest in and frequent visits to the surface world, and Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper living in Amensty Bay, Maine. Cyborg (Victor Stone)-''' His father was a scientist studying how to subdue the superhumans. Then Darkside attacked the lab and Victor was in an explosion in the lab and his father saved him by putting on him the latest technology and transformed him in a cyborg (half man, half machine).Though before this all happened ,he was a professional American football player for his team. 'Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)-' Dinah was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother (also named Dinah) was the original '''Black Canary. The younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother's wishes to the contrary. 'Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara)-' The daughter of magician John Zatara, his daughter Zatanna learned magic for herself and became one of the most powerful magic users on Earth. 'Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian)- '''Patrick O'Brian was orphaned at age 10. He was forced to live on the streets and became a criminal under the alias "Eel". During a heist with a few other robbers at Crawford Chemical Plant, Eel was shot in the shoulder by a guard and was doused in a mysterious chemical. Patrick stumbled out of the building to discover that his associates had abandoned him. Dazed and confused, Patrick collapsed by the foothills of the city, and was nursed back to health by a monk. The monk protected Patrick from imprisonment, seeing a great ability for good in Patrick. This act of kindness and the abandonment by his fellow criminals lead Patrick to a life of crime fighting and a desire to reform from his criminality. Patrick discovered the chemical had endowed him with the abilities of molten rubber. Patrick decided to use his newfound abilities to fight crime as Plastic Man, donning a red, black, and yellow costume with white goggles to conceal his identity. Patrick, as Plastic Man, later joined the police force and even the FBI. '''Super Girl (Kara Zor-El)-' A resident of Argo City on the planet Krypton, Kara Zor-El was the last survivor after the explosion that destroyed Krypton launched the entirety of Argo City into space. She was able to find her way to Earth, where she encountered her cousin Kal-El, known to most as Superman. Superman became a friend and inspiration and she went on to follow in his shoes as Super girl.